League of Legends: Piltover's Finest
by HamBone318
Summary: There's trouble afoot in Piltover, and it's up to Vi and Caitlyn to put a stop to it. How far can they go, though, and where does it go from here? / I do not own, nor am I affiliated with League of Legends, Riot Games, or the characters therein. /
1. Prologue

**/ A/N: This is my first attempt at a League of Legends fanfic, centering on Vi, Jinx and Caitlyn. This might just be a one-shot, but if it gets enough positive feedback, I might continue writing more chapters for it. That said, I hope you enjoy this take on Piltover's Finest, and please tell me what you think! /**

Piltover, the City of Progress

23:47:06

The rain was pouring down into the streets of Piltover. The dim lamplights that hung over the city caught the drops of rain as they came down, illuminating the droplets in their descent before they gently splashed against the hard ground. It was the only sound permeating through dark night, giving the City of Progress a sense of peace for the time being.

That peace was short-lived, however. A large explosion at the city bank cut through the silence like a knife, lighting the darkened streets with its fiery glow. Police cruisers and drones scrambled to the scene, but the assailant was already gone. Caitlyn, the sheriff of Piltover, quickly made her way down to begin questioning nearby citizens, to see if they could provide any information that would be helpful. After a few moments of asking around, and realizing that there wasn't much in the way of anything useful, one eyewitness did state that he had seen a familiar, certain blue-pigtailed girl running off after the explosion. Caitlyn breathed a heavy sigh, knowing good and well what this meant.

"Jinx… Why doesn't that surprise me?" she muttered to herself. Caitlyn then thanked the citizen for his help, and then turned away to radio her partner and inform her of the update.

A few short kilometers away, the Sheriff's partner, Vi, was waiting alongside an empty intersection, underneath a store's awning to keep the rain from pouring down on her. "Man, it's just pissin' out here!" she grumbled, using her larger-than-necessary mechanical hand to knock off some water that had collected on her hat. Out of boredom, Vi looked down at her huge gauntlets. She had always admired Piltover's brand of techmaturgy, and these two weapons were top of the line; only the best for Piltover's Enforcer. This pair was certainly more advanced than her previous choice from back in her street days; these two even had built-in police lights and sirens, which fit well with Vi's new role as a police officer.

The enforcer's train of thought was suddenly broken by the static of her two-way radio, and Caitlyn's voice penetrated the sound of rainfall around her.

_/Vi, do you read me?/_

"Loud and clear, Cupcake!" Vi responded with a smirk.

_/Don't call me that over the radio, Vi...A witness said he saw Jinx around the area after the bank exploded. She was last seen heading westward, see if you can't catch up with her./_

"Jinx…" Vi growled under her breath. She hated Jinx with everything within her. The way she walked, her annoyingly high pitched laugh, the way she called her "fat hands"… but most of all, her blatant disregard for the law and safety of others. Vi clenched her fists tightly, as the thought of finally bringing that psychopath down crossed through her mind. "Westward, huh? That's towards the old industrial park." She huffed, then replied back to her partner on the radio. "I'm on it, Cait. Just leave it to me!"

With that, Vi ran over to her motorcycle, which was left leaning against the building she was standing next to, and started making her way to the industrial zone. It wasn't hard for anyone to figure out where to go; the sirens and flashing lights from other police vehicles made a trail of noise and color all the way towards their destination. Piltover's Enforcer zoomed around the other officers and drones, though. She wanted to be the first there, and to be the one to put Jinx in her place, once and for all.

Eventually, Vi had arrived at what seemed to be the Loose Cannon's hideout; an abandoned warehouse covered in fluorescent spray paint and decorated with bits of broken machines and expended brass casings fit the profile all too well. The others weren't far behind, but by the time they had gotten there, Vi had already forced her way inside, not bothering to wait for instruction from Caitlyn. The sheriff looked up at the old building, and then called one of the lieutenants to shine a spot light onto the windows, trying to see if they were being watched from there. From behind her vehicle, Caitlyn waited with her sniper rifle, ready for whenever Jinx would show her face.

Inside, Vi wandered around impatiently, looking for any trace of the blue-haired menace. Peeking through each room as quickly and as quietly as possible, she eventually found a clue when she reached the third level. Empty bomb shells and boxes of ammunition littered the floor wherever she stepped. Vi knew to be careful, as the entire place could be rigged to explode, knowing how unstable Jinx is. Tiptoeing around each corner, the Enforcer made sure to only step where she could see the floor. 'All that time in the jungle of Summoner's Rift really pays off…' she thought to herself, a light smirk on her face as a drop of sweat formed on her brow.

At the end of the open room, Vi caught sight of her target; Jinx was pressed against the wall, cautiously peering out of the window down at the police, then quickly ducking back around when the spot light would illuminate her. Thinking it a game, the crazy girl giggled helplessly at the chagrin of Piltover's police force outside of her hideaway. Vi crept towards Jinx, remaining quiet as she got closer and closer. However, she was no longer watching her step, and she accidentally kicked over a toy monkey, which then clanged noisily as it dropped to the floor. Jinx, now alerted to her intruder's presence, quickly whirled around, immediately drawing her three-barreled chain gun (aptly named Pow-Pow) and began firing towards Vi's direction. The enforcer dove behind a nearby pillar, just barely avoiding the hail of gunfire heading for her. "Shit!" Vi swore under her breath at her mistake. Outside, Caitlyn and the rest saw the room lighting up from the third floor, knowing that's where Jinx was.

"There! Fire some warning shots up in those windows!" she commanded, to which the other officers responded by shooting out the glass around Jinx, causing the girl to jump in surprise and run off to a different window, dropping Pow-Pow in the process. Vi gave chase, keeping her distance away from the windows to avoid the bullets that followed behind Jinx's trail.

Sliding to a stop, Jinx retrieved a handful of fire grenades, tossing them one by one out of the next open windows she came across, raining destruction on the drones below. Caitlyn ducked behind her squad car, avoiding the flames and shrapnel that flew overhead. Vi closed in on the Loose Cannon, taking the opportunity to charge Jinx at full speed. However, Jinx saw this coming, and had readied her shark-shaped rocket launcher (Fishbones) and fired it upon her pursuer.

In a split second decision, Vi raised up her mechanized arms, blocking the impact from the rocket, but the explosion ended up completely destroying her left arm's weapon. She continued rushing, though, through the smoke and debris in her face. Surprised, Jinx tried to hurry and reload her launcher, but she wasn't quite fast enough, as Vi ran up and planted her shoulder into her target's stomach. The momentum carried them both through the glass window, falling from the third story onto the hard concrete below.

Now lying on top of Jinx, Vi managed to push herself up, raising her sole functioning robo-fist above her body, staring down at the broken girl below her. Jinx only grinned weakly up at her assailant, egging her on even in defeat. Piltover's Enforcer shouted, and then slammed her fist down into the ground, just inches from the menace's head. Having run out of energy, Vi collapsed, pinning her sworn enemy to the ground beneath her, feeling the rain gently pattering on her back.

She could hear the sounds of officers swarming around her, but the last thing she heard before she blacked out was Jinx, whispering one last taunt into her ear.

"Too soft… Fat Hands…"


	2. Chapter 1 - Closure

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

The sound started low, and then gradually grew louder. It was the first thing that she noticed in this room.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Vi slowly opened her eyes, greeted by the unpleasant glow of fluorescent lighting directly above her. The enforcer winced as the bright lights invaded her vision. As a reaction, she tried to move her hand up to her face to shield her eyes, but her arm wouldn't move at all. Not because she was strapped down or anything, but simply because she didn't have the strength to lift it up from the bed she was laying on.

It didn't take long for Vi to realize where she was; Piltover General, the only hospital in the city.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Turning her head to the left, Vi lazily looked over at the table next to her bed. On it, she saw a single chocolate cupcake, decorated with white icing and adorned with a shiny red cherry on top. Leaning against the small treat was a card, with the words "Get Well Soon" written in fancy calligraphy. A slight grin formed on Vi's face, knowing that Caitlyn was there and, unsurprisingly, concerned for her.

"You're finally awake."

Piltover's Enforcer heard these words, and then slowly turned her head to see their source. At the door, Vi saw a familiar and friendly face; a tall, handsome man, dressed in a fancy white suit. His squared jaw and masculine frame bore an air of compassion for the injured woman before him.

"Good to see you too, Jayce…" Vi managed to say, taking a deep breath after speaking. Everything on her body ached, but the pain wasn't as great as she would imagine it would be. Groaning lightly, the woman looked back over at her friend. "How long you been staring at me like that?" she said with a smirk.

Jayce rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I promise I wasn't staring… not for too long, anyway." Vi rolled her eyes, then rested her head back onto her pillow. She noticed that her left arm was in a sling, and after trying to move her feet, realized that her right leg was in a cast. She sighed heavily, not really happy with her current condition. Jayce walked over, placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. "The doc says you won't be bedridden for long… A couple of weeks, tops."

Just as he had finished talking, the door opened up, and two more people came into the room to see Vi; A brunette woman, wearing a purple cinched dress and matching top hat, and a younger blonde male, seemingly in his teens. The woman spoke up first, walking over to Vi's side and smiling down at her.

"Good to see you're all right, Vi."

The enforcer returned the brunette's smile with one of her own. "Yeah… and thanks for the cupcake, Cupcake." Caitlyn chuckled, then leaned down and hugged her partner, being careful as to not hurt her further. When she raised herself back upright, the young male joined her by her side. "I heard about what you did, Vi. Looks like we might have to change your nickname to Piltover's Hero!" Vi chuckled, "Thanks Ez, but it was a joint effort. I couldn't have done it without my partner."

After a few more moments of idle chatter and laughter, Vi's expression suddenly grew more serious. Something had crossed her mind, and she obviously wanted an answer. "What's wrong?" Ezreal asked, noting her change in mood.

"Where is she?" was all that she replied.

"Who?" Caitlyn responded, but she had a guess as to whom Vi was referring to.

"Jinx. Where is she?" she asked again, looking up at her friends. "Is she…?"

"She's here…" Jayce interrupted. "She's in stable condition. She's not going anywhere, if that's what you're worried about."

"I… want to see her." Vi took another deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I want to see just how broken she is."

It was this kind of animosity that constantly kept Caitlyn on edge. Of course Vi only seemed to feel this way for Jinx, but knowing that her partner was capable of such hatred, it was right of her to feel unsure about her intentions at times. However, Caitlyn nodded, then motioned for Ezreal to fetch the doctor, who in turn brought a wheelchair for Vi to sit in.

Eventually, they made their way across the hospital, coming to a door guarded by three robot drones. These guardians were programmed to only allow credentialed hospital staff, as well as Caitlyn herself, access to the room. After speaking a very specific pass phrase, the drones moved aside, allowing the two women to enter the room. Jayce and Ezreal stayed in the hallway, know that all four of them would be too much for small room to hold.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Upon entering the room, Vi lifted her right hand, pushing away the curtain that surrounded the bed in the center of the room. Sure enough, Jinx was there, lying unconscious on the soft padding. She was hooked to several machines, keeping track of her vitals while she slept, and a breathing apparatus in order to keep her alive, since her fall from the third story window had damaged her enough to where she couldn't breathe on her own anymore. Aside from the padding and casts to hold Jinx in place, straps went around the bed, making sure the Loose Cannon couldn't move at all, even if she wanted to.

Caitlyn wheeled Vi closer to Jinx's bed, so her partner could get a better look at their captive. Looking down at the girl, Vi felt a sort of ease wash over her. For the time that she had known Jinx, this was by far the most peaceful she had seemed. It was almost endearing in a way.

_**Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.**_

Vi relaxed back into her seat and sighed, signaling that she had gotten what she wanted. Seeing her defeated nemesis lying there was more than enough for closure.

As the women exited the room, Jayce and Ezreal rejoined them, the group on their way back to Vi's own hospital bed. "Well Vi…" Jayce spoke up first. "… Looks like you can rest easy now, huh?"

"No, Jayce…" she replied flatly. "… We can _all _rest easy now. Piltover is a safer place now."


	3. Chapter 2 (part 1) - A Night to Remember

**/\ A/N: I decided that I'm going to break this chapter of the story into multiple parts, for the sake of keeping it from running too long for now. I know overly long chapters drive me crazy, so I would imagine others would feel the same. At any rate, I hope you enjoy the first of this chapter!**

**Again, I always love reading comments and suggestions. Feel free to send anything you have my way! Thanks for reading! /\**

* * *

Three weeks have passed since Vi had awakened in the hospital after Jinx was captured.

The sounds of metal clacking against the linoleum tiled floor resonated through the hallway, as Piltover's Enforcer was just getting used to the idea of having to walk around with crutches. She hobbled back and forth through the hall, groaning and grimacing all the way through.

"You're looking great so far." the doctor said with a smile. "How do you feel, Vi?"

"Stupid. I hate these things." Vi replied with disdain.

"Well, until your leg finishes healing, you need to use those crutches. Putting too much weight on your leg now could lead to more serious issues."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"Your leg could snap in two…"

"…. Okay, what's the next worse thing?"

The doctor chuckled, placing a hand on Vi's shoulder. "Crutches aren't that bad… You'll barely notice them after a while." he said reassuringly. "It just takes some time to get used to."

"Yeah right…" Vi rolled her eyes and turned to make her way down the hall again, this time not turning back towards the doctor.

"Where are you going?" he asked, to which she replied, "Getting a snack. I'm hungry…" Then, she disappeared around the corner, leaving the doctor scratching his head alone in the hallway.

A few minutes went by, and Vi was staring blankly at the snack machine. Nothing looked appealing, and yet she wanted every little bit of food in there. She truly did hate being confined to the hospital; not being able to come and go as she pleases just made her either angry, depressed, or both. "Guh, I could really go for a pizza right now…" she moaned aloud.

"I know a great place a few blocks down…" a voice behind her said.

Vi turned her head, and saw Ezreal standing there at the door, his arms crossed in front of him, smiling as he watched her painstakingly decide between inane pieces of junk food.

"That's enough from the peanut gallery…" she said, raising a brow. "How long you been starin' at me? Weirdo."

"Don't worry…" he responded, putting his hands up defensively. "You're definitely not my type." "Right, you're into little blonde girls, aren't ya?" Vi said with a wink. "I've seen the way you look at that cutie Crownguard when she's on the Fields… Gives you a whole new meaning of 'going mid', am I right?"

Ezreal blushed and brought a hand up to his face. "Wh-What?! That… That's crazy talk!" The youngster chuckled, but it was already confirmed for Vi, who only laughed in response. Not one to enjoy getting teased for liking someone, Ezreael fired back with a quip of his own.

"I gotta say, though… You're rockin' the hospital gown look pretty well, Vi. The green's not really your color though." The Enforcer's smile quickly faded into a frown, and she reached a hand down and tugged at the sickly-hued gown she wore. "No kidding… Would it kill anyone to get me a decent pair of pants or something? I'm one light breeze away from exposing myself to the whole world."

"I'll make sure Janna doesn't show up in the meantime, then." Ezreal said jokingly. The two friends shared a laugh, then the Prodigal Explorer ran a gloved hand through his hair, changing the subject again. "Anyway, I came by because Caitlyn wanted me to see how you were doing lately."

"I'm fine… but why doesn't she come over and see for herself?" Vi responded quizzingly. It had been more than a few days since Caitlyn's last visit, and Vi had begun wondering if she still cared about her partner. Of course, she usually thought it was because of her sheriff's duties keeping her busy most of the time.

"Well… She's been busy…" was all that Ezreal replied.

In that moment, a nurse had come in the area, looking for Vi. "Oh, there you are. It's time for your physical therapy, ma'am." she said cheerfully. The pink-haired police woman sighed, then remorsefully followed the nurse out of the break room, simultaneously shooting Ezreal a 'please help me' look. The explorer chuckled, and then waved as Vi disappeared, before taking off himself. "I've gotta see if Caitlyn's finished with her errands now…" he said as he walked out.

* * *

A few hours later, which seemed like an eternity in Vi's mind, the Enforcer was returned to her own room, where she laid silent on her bed, staring up at the ceiling while listening to the light sounds of music playing on the hospital's intercom system.

"Ugh, the music is so monotonous… I'd give my left leg just to hear some Death Cab for Corki…"

Suddenly, a knock sounded on the door to her room, and Jayce came in shortly afterwards. He was dressed rather fancily, wearing a clean-cut white suit and black tie, as if he was going out on the town.

"Lookin' rather debonair, Jayce. Got a hot date tonight?" Vi said with a smile.

"Actually, I kind of do…" he replied, moving further into the room and letting Caitlyn by. The sheriff was also dressed up for the night, wearing a gorgeous halter-top dress, with a slit that ran almost all the way up the sides of her legs. Vi nearly didn't recognize her, given the fact that she almost always sees the sheriff with some sort of hat on.

"So, what's the occasion, Cupcake?" Vi asked, curious as to why these two would even consider taking each other out on a date. Caitlyn cleared her throat, stepping up to the side of her partner's bed and placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "There's a show tonight, and Jayce thought it would be nice for us to go… the mayor's even agreed to pay for all of the tickets, as a sort-of thank you for saving the city."

Vi nodded, then looked back up at Caitlyn. "Wait, 'all of the tickets?' How many people are going?"

"Four." Ezreal chimed in, wearing a tuxedo similar to what Jayce was wearing. Even his gauntlet was modified to fit his new stylish attire. In his other hand, he held a black garment bag. It seemed that getting ready for tonight was what they were all busy doing as of late.

"So who's the fourth person? You bringin' Lux, Ez?"

Ezreal blushed and turned away, not saying anything. Caitlyn chuckled, and then took the garment bag from the young explorer, placing it on the bed next to Vi. "No, this is for you." she said, her voice filled with compassion. "It wouldn't be right if the Hero of Piltover wasn't invited, am I right?"

Vi blinked, completely taken aback by the gesture. She sort of felt bad for thinking that Caitlyn wasn't thinking of her at all since she had been here, when in fact she had been on her mind the entire time. "You're so sweet… That's why you're my Cupcake~"

Caitlyn laughed, and then patted her partner on the shoulder. "I've already cleared it with the doctor. I'll help you get ready. The boys can wait in the hall for now." The two men nodded, then stepped out of the room so Vi could change.

"This is awesome of you, Cait… but do I have to bring the crutches?"

"Yes, yes you do, Vi."

The enforcer groaned. "Fine. Let me take my meds and we'll get ready."


	4. Chapter 2 (part 2) - A Night to Remember

The sun had just begun sinking over the horizon, bringing night to all of Valoran. For many, this meant that it was time for rest and recovery after a long day's work, to prepare for tomorrow's inevitable arrival. Such was not the case for City of Progress, however; the hextech lanterns that hung over the streets buzzed to life, illuminating the people below as they made their way towards the city's theatre, where they all waited in anticipation for the show tonight.

Sona Buvelle, the Maven of the Strings, was expected to perform tonight, bringing the beautiful sound of her Etwahl to the citizens of Piltover.

A lot of folks believed that her show was indefinitely put off, fearing the danger that Jinx brought to the city would cause harm to one of Valoran's most beloved celebrities and champions. Now that the Loose Cannon has been detained, the streets were as busy as ever, filled with people excited to hear that the fair Maven would appear once again in their great city.

The citizens were joined in their festivities by their own champions; Caitlyn, Vi, Ezreal and Jayce, all of whom were well dressed and ready for the show that Sona was set to put on tonight. Vi adjusted her own tie, and popped the collar of her vest up to try and make herself more comfortable. Her partner immediately flattened her collar down for her, though, giving the rebel a small scowl as they walked towards the theatre. "I swear, I can't take you anywhere…" the sheriff huffed.

"You knew what you were getting into when we first got together, Cupcake." Vi said with a grin, pulling a few strands of her hair out of place.

"We're not in a relationship, Vi… and please don't say that kind of stuff in public. We don't need any _more_ rumors spreading about that."

"I think it's hilarious, but whatevs…" Vi said with a shrug, then ran a hand down the side of her slacks. "Besides, I didn't expect you to fit me into this suit… I'm absolutely stifled!"

"Well you didn't seem like the dress-wearing type. At any rate, that outfit looks better with your crutches."

"Yeah… I still can't believe you made me bring these stupid things…" The Enforcer groaned and raised up one of the metal frames just above foot level. "I might as well be that washed up old crippled—"

"Jericho Swain…" Caitlyn interrupted suddenly.

"Yeah, Swain… How did you…?"

Vi looked at where her partner was staring, and she saw the same unsettling sight; the Grand General of the city of Noxus, Jericho Swain, his wooden cane tapping against the cobblestone street as he hobbled through the crowd. At his side, two more emissaries of Noxus; Darius, who acted as Swain's right-hand man and commander of his army, and Emilia LeBlanc, the so-called 'deceiver' that made her way to Noxus aristocracy through allure and treachery. Eyeing the sheriff of Piltover, the trio walked over to the other group of champions waiting for the show.

Caitlyn spoke up first as the three Noxians arrived at their location. "Grand General Swain, such a pleasant surprise…" she said sarcastically. "Spare me the false formalities, 'Sheriff'…" Swain replied, the raven perched on his shoulder cawing bitterly at the brunette before them.

Vi, however, kept her eyes locked onto Darius, whom she considered the most dangerous of the three. Though typically clad in heavy steel armor, the Hand of Noxus seemed rather well-dressed tonight, even if Noxus' idea of fashion was vastly different from Piltover's. Darius looked back down at Vi and sneered, obviously not any happier to be here than she was.

"So, why are you here, General?" Caitlyn asked Swain accusingly. "Surely you're aware that your presence here could generate unease within the citizens of our fair city."

"I assure you, we have only the best intentions here, Sheriff." Swain snapped back. "I merely wanted to come and watch Madam Buvelle perform tonight. I'm sure you can understand as she rarely makes appearances in Noxus."

Caitlyn was a tad surprised to hear him admit such a thing. Granted, there were rumors circulating around the Institute of War, and all of Valoran, that Swain was indeed of fan of Sona's music. Now that rumor was confirmed, at least for these four. The sheriff sighed and crossed her arms, glaring back at her 'guest'.

"Fine, then I suppose we don't have anything to worry about… so long as you and your entourage don't cause any trouble during your visit here."

"Then we shall take our leave of you… Good evening to you, Sheriff…" Swain's snide comment trailed off, as he and his fellow Noxians wandered back into the crowd, heading towards the theatre once again. LeBlanc shot a mischievous wink over to Jayce, then turned and followed the other two again.

Once they were out of earshot, Ezreal whispered over to Vi, "Noxians… I hate those guys."

"You and me both… I'd like to break that cane over Swain's ugly beak!" the enforcer spat venomously.

Caitlyn stood in front of the other three, waving a finger in a commanding way. "Now, now… If they don't want to cause us trouble, then we should just let them be. We don't necessarily want Noxus to view us as their next mortal enemy, do we?"

The group nodded in unpleased agreement, and began making their way to the theatre, as the show was set to start soon. Vi stopped, however, when something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. As she looked, she noticed a woman through the crowd; her blue hair was pulled into a tight bun, and her thin, pale frame was wrapped in an elegant black dress.

"No way…" Vi muttered to herself. She knew that Sona had similarly colored hair to Jinx, but this was spot-on; and she knew that Sona would be inside getting ready for her performance. The enforcer pushed her way through the crowd, not letting her eyes off the woman for more than an instant, before she reached her hand out and grabbed at the woman's arm.

"HEY!" Vi called out, making several people around her jump, including the woman she had chased down. The female gasped, looking over at Vi with wide eyes, her green pupils staring up at the enforcer with a worried expression. Vi's face changed from rage to surprise, and then she let go of the woman's arm. "S-Sorry… about that…" she said meekly. The female gave a faint smile and silently nodded, then quickly made her way towards the front entrance of the theatre.

Vi remained motionless, placing a hand on her forehead and racking her brain. Ezreal, finally catching up to her, placed a hand on her back. "Hey, you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah… Maybe…" Vi shook her head. "I'm just paranoid, I think…" Ezreal glanced up, noticing the blue-haired woman, then looked back up to his friend.

"Listen… Jinx is locked up in the hospital, guarded by top-of-the-line security drones… There's no way that she'd be here, unless _we_ let her, got it?" The young man smiled up at his companion, and in turn she grinned back at him, albeit uneasily.

"You're right, Ez…"

"Aren't I always?" he said with a chuckle. "Now c'mon, we got a show to watch, and Cait's wondering where you went."

**/\ A/N: I accidentally made this part a little on the long side, I guess… looks like another part of this chapter will be coming later! Stay tuned to see what happens next! /\**


	5. Chapter 2 (part 3) - A Night to Remember

**/\ Here's the final part of Chapter 2 for this story. It's a little longer than I'm used to writing, but I hope you enjoy it all the same! As always, comments and reviews are always welcome! /\**

Inside of Piltover's Grand Theatre, many of the city's citizens were finding their way to their seats, idly chattering amongst themselves while waiting for the show to begin. The dull roar of their conversations ranged from daily life and whatever had occurred at work, to watching the League match for the day and discussing the talents of the champions that participated.

Caitlyn, Vi, and the other champions of Piltover casually strolled down to the front of the theatre seats, having gotten prime tickets courtesy of the city's mayor. Sitting down, right in front of the stage, they could literally reach out and touch the wooden frame if they wanted. Vi could feel something swelling up in her chest; she had never been to a performance like this before. Sure, she would attend a rock concert every once in a while, but nothing as high-end fancy like a Sona Buvelle performance. The Maven of the Strings was known far and wide as a beautiful woman whose music could soothe the soul of even the wildest of beasts, and Vi had a front row seat to see her perform.

Perhaps it was anticipation, but the enforcer could hardly keep still as she sat down.

"Nervous?" Caitlyn asked her companion, a humored smile evident on her face.

"I dunno…" Vi shook her head. "This is my first time seeing Sona outside of the Fields of Justice, so I guess… I don't know what to expect."

The sheriff smiled, and placed a hand on her partner's shoulder. "Well, you're in for a treat, so don't act all anxious."

The pink-haired woman grinned and sighed, then looked around the theatre behind her. About a dozen or so rows back, she could see the representatives from Noxus, with Swain sitting directly in the center of the row, with Darius and LeBlanc sitting to either side of him. To the master tactician, it was the best seat in the house. Keeping that in mind, Vi scanned the humongous room some more, but the majority of people here weren't of any notable importance, aside from Piltover's political figures and big-wigs, whom frequented these types of dressed-up shows whenever they would come around.

Finally turning back around in her seat, Vi relaxed and slumped down, letting another heavy sigh escape her lips. She couldn't explain why she felt the way she did; all she knew is that she felt uneasy.

'_Maybe Ezreal is right… maybe I am just paranoid…'_ she thought to herself.

Before she could reflect more on the issue, however, the hextech powered lights inside the theatre began to dim, signaling the inevitable start of the show. The crowd's conversations slowly died down as well, the hushed tones eventually becoming deafeningly silent. Among the darkened stage, a shaded figure gracefully took its place in the center of the wooden platform. Suddenly, a single light illuminated the stage, spotting directly onto the woman before the grand gathering in the theatre.

Sona Buvelle, the Maven of the Strings, adorned in a beautiful blue and white gown, her sky-blue hair floating as if underwater, graced the presence of the entire city of Piltover. Her etwahl hovered just in front of her, as if magically bonded with the woman's body. She stood motionless as she gazed out into the crowd, her eyes never focusing on just one person. The fair maiden then gave the crowd a warm, friendly smile, and bowed respectfully, to which the guests all replied with a round of applause.

Vi looked around, being the only one not granting the Maven with her own applause. Everyone seemed to love her; even the Noxus goons were pleasant in her presence. The enforcer relaxed back into the back of her seat, and then crossed her arms as she waited patiently for Sona to begin playing.

Sona took a deep breath, then closed her eyes and let her lithe fingers glide across the strings of her instrument. She gently plucked each one, her deliberate precision creating the wondrous music that she was famous for. The magical sounds emanating from her etwahl resonated throughout the crowded theatre, entrancing all who attended. Even Vi, as skeptical as she was, felt the effects of the Maven's mystical muse. The tension in her shoulders melted away, and she felt a sense of ease that had eluded her ever since Jinx had shown up in Piltover. Even after the Loose Cannon's capture, she couldn't quite get over her anxiety; but now, it all seemed behind her.

Vi looked over to her left, seeing Caitlyn, Jayce, and Ezreal enjoying the music as well. The enforcer turned her attention back to the performer on stage, then closed her eyes and smiled. For the first time in a very long time, she finally felt at ease.

After a few more moments of peacefully enjoying the sounds of Sona's strings, Vi opened her eyes and looked back up at the Maven. However, something seemed different this time… something that she hadn't noticed before. A small red dot had appeared on Sona's dress, down around her legs. The dot then slowly travelled up the woman's legs, to her waist and eventually up to her chest. The guests in the first few rows had also noticed this dot, and began whispering amongst themselves.

Vi's eyes widened in horror, having just realized what was happening. Without thinking, she jumped up from her seat, attempting to dive onto the stage and push Sona out of the way. However, pain shot through her leg and it suddenly gave out, causing the enforcer to drop down to her knees in agony. She grasped onto the edge of the stage, trying to pull herself up, but…

_**BANG!**_

A shot rang out through the theatre, piercing the sound of Sona's music. The crowd shouted and cried out, then began running for the exits in a panic. As Vi clutched the edge of the wooden stage, she gulped hard, afraid of what she would see when she finally pulled herself over the stage.

Sona was on the floor, laying on her back on the wooden platform.

On top of her, was Jayce, whom had also seen what was going on, and jumped up and took the shot for the musician. The larger man writhed in pain as the searing wound on his back bled into his suit, staining the white fabric red with his blood. Among the panic of everyone else fleeing the theatre, Caitlyn and Ezreal joined their comrades, the sheriff jumping up onto the stage to check on Jayce and Sona.

"Vi, are you alright?" the explorer asked, offering a hand to the kneeling enforcer.

Vi smacked his hand away. "I'm fine!" she shouted in an irritated tone. Though her aggression was directed towards Ezreal at that moment, she was only really mad at herself.

'_Dammit! If it wasn't for this stupid leg, I could have gotten up there, and Jayce wouldn't be hurt right now!'_

Caitlyn, after seeing if the other two were alright, looked down at the blonde on the floor. "Ezreal, I need you to go to the balcony level and look for whoever did this!" Her command was met with a swift salute, and then the young man made his way up the now empty aisle, using the magic from his gauntlet to teleport himself up to the nearest balcony when he got close enough. A black bird followed closely behind the blonde, supposedly aiding in his search. The sheriff scanned the near-empty hall, and saw Swain gazing up towards the balconies as well.

* * *

Roughly ten minutes later, the group was outside, with Sona being treated at the scene by paramedics that Caitlyn had called upon while they were inside. Jayce was laid out on a stretcher, getting wheeled into an ambulance to get sent to the hospital as quickly as possible. Vi sat down on the theatre's steps, waiting for her partner to return to give her an update. Just as Caitlyn came over, Ezreal returned as well, holding a long rifle in his arms.

"This was all I could find…" he said glumly. "Whoever did this has got access to some serious firepower."

Caitlyn took the rifle from him and quickly glanced over it. "Hm… Doesn't look Piltover-made."

"Doesn't seem like Zaun tech either…" Ezreal added, crossing his arms in front of him. "My next guess would be Bilgewater, as unlikely as that might seem…"

Vi spat to the ground next to her. "Are we sure it wasn't those dirty Noxus creeps?"

"I would expect nothing less than an accusation from such a simple mind…" Swain had appeared, his raven perched on his shoulder as usual, with Darius and LeBlanc in tow. "Perhaps the sheriff would consider keeping her dogs in their cage when they're off duty."

"Dog?! I'll pound the living sh—" Vi made her motion, trying to pull herself up to her feet, but was intercepted by Caitlyn.

"Don't let them get to you, Vi… Now, I don't believe that the Grand General would dare to do anything to harm Ms. Buvelle, am I correct?" she said, shifting her attention towards Swain.

"Of course not!" the tactician said defensively. "To do so would be a greater tragedy than any Rune War in all of Valoran!"

"That's a bit of an exaggeration…" Ezreal interjected.

"I assure you, it is anything but. I would never dare harm Madam Buvelle outside of the reigns of a League match."

Swain's raven cawed in response, as if adding to the conversation.

"Ah yes, Beatrice also found something that might be of use to your… investigation…" he pointed out.

"Beatrice?" Ezreal asked. "The bird's name is Beatrice?"

"You're missing the point, boy!" the older man said irritably. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange device, shaped like a small black box with different sensors aligning the front side. He handed it to Caitlyn, who then scanned the small machine along with her allies.

"That's some sort'a remote control…" Vi said, taking the device and turning it over in her hands. "Whoever did this must have been controlling the gun from somewhere el—"

She suddenly stopped herself, and her eyes filled with rage and fury like no other.

"Vi?" the sheriff of Piltover asked, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Jinx…" she replied through gritted teeth. "I _know_ she's behind this!"

Without another word, Vi stood up and grabbed her crutches, moving to the nearest police vehicle on the scene. Caitlyn and Ezreal followed suit, leaving the three Noxians at the theatre.

* * *

Within only a few moments, the three champions arrived at the hospital, moving through the halls as fast as Vi could walk with her crutches. Eventually, they arrived at Jinx's room, seeing the door left open as a doctor was examining the girl, who was seemingly enjoying a light treat during her testing.

"You know, I could never hear anyone say the word 'pudding' without laughing. Try it!"

"Uh, okay… Pudding."

"Hahhah!" Jinx burst into laughter, but immediately stopped as the pain in her abdomen caused her to writhe in place. "Oh man, bad idea, hehehh…"

The girl's attention was then focused on the other three that had just entered the room, to which she simply waved playfully. "Heya, Fat Hands and Hat Lady!"

Before Jinx could say anything else though, Vi had stepped up and grabbed onto the collar of her hospital gown, pulling her from her bed as much as the restraints would let her.

"Where is it?! How were you controlling the gun?!" the enforcer shouted, almost pressing her face against Jinx's. Taken aback, the girl's eyes grew wide as she attempted to pull her head away from Vi.

"What'chu talkin' about, Willis?" she said jokingly, despite her lack of amusement in the situation. The doctor tried to pull Vi away from Jinx, but to no avail. Caitlyn managed to free Jinx from Vi's grasp, letting the girl drop back onto the rough mattress below her.

"There was a shooting at the theatre this evening…" the sheriff began calmly, keeping Vi away from Jinx for now. "… A sniper rifle being controlled remotely from an unknown location. If you're guilty and want to confess, now would be the time."

Jinx looked up at the two of them, and then began giggling again. Vi would have taken a swing at her face, if Caitlyn wasn't there to hold her back.

"You guys actually think… that _I _would do something like that?" Jinx said, partly amused and partly appalled at the accusation. "Just simply shooting someone is _boooooring!_ If I wanted to kill someone, I'd do it close up! And it'd be _explosive!_"

Caitlyn brought a finger up to her chin in thought. "You know… she does have a point…" she said, just loud enough for them all to hear her.

"What?! You can't be seriously considering this!" Vi shouted. "She's the _only_ one crazy enough to try and kill someone like that!"

"_Hah!_" Jinx laughed as she sat on her bed. "You think_ I'm_ crazy? … You should meet my sister!" she said, shoving another spoonful of pudding in her mouth.

Vi stared down at her, but then shifted her eyes up to the wall, and her expression changed drastically as she came to a startling realization.

She recalled seeing the blue-haired woman outside of the theatre, whom she thought was Jinx from a distance. Her pale skin, her violet eyes… yet she seemed so innocent when Vi went up to talk to her.

"Vi… You don't think…" Ezreal started, his face growing pallid as he spoke.

"Yeah Ez, I do…" the enforcer gulped, as she stared back down at Jinx.

"I think we're all in shit creek now…"


	6. Chapter 3 - Surprise Visit

_NEWS UPDATE: _

_THE SHOOTING THAT TOOK PLACE AT GRAND THEATHRE JUST DAYS AGO STILL HAS THE CITY SHAKEN UP. CITIZENS ARE VOICING THEIR CONCERNS WITH THE MAYOR AND SHERIFF CAITLYN, WONDERING IF THE ALLEGATIONS OF JINX, THE LOOSE CANNON, HAS ACTUALLY BEEN CAPTURED BY THE PPD. DURING A PRESS CONFERENCE, THE SHERIFF HAS VERBALLY AFFIRMED THAT JINX IS, IN FACT, IN POLICE CUSTODY. NO FURTHER DETAILS WERE GIVEN REGARDING THE POSSIBLE IDENTIFICATION OF THE ATTACKER, BUT SHE HAS ASSURED THAT THE WEAPON IN QUESTION HAS BEEN DETAINED BY POLICE, AND THAT CITIZENS SHOULD RESUME THEIR DAY-TO-DAY LIVES IN THE MEANTIME._

_MORE DETAILS ON THIS STORY AS IT PROGRESSES…_

Vi watched blankly as the news flashed across the screen before her, before it changed to a dull advertisement for some product she would never use.

"She really knows how to talk to the people, don't she?"

"Yes, indeed." replied the doctor working on her leg.

However, this particular doctor wasn't her typical medical examiner. In fact, he wasn't even human.

The yordle, Doctor Cecil B. Heimerdinger, stood no taller than a meter high and had animal-like hair that covered most of his entire body. He was a world-renowned techmaturgist hailing from Bandle City, where nearly all of Valoran's yordles call home. Within his outrageously large hairdo, a robotic arm reached out, working on a contraption that enveloped Vi's right leg as the scientist adjusted his goggles and made mental calculations during his progress.

"This should suffice for now." he stated, placing his trusty wrench down next to him. "I must say, I am quite pleased with this particular device!"

"That's great…" Vi said plainly. "So this'll help me move without the crutches then?"

"Indubitably."

"Awesome. I hate those stupid ass things." The enforcer grunted as she spoke, showing her grievances with her previous situation. She then stood, slowly, pulling herself to her feet to see how this new brace felt. She was a bit wobbly at first, but she quickly grew used to the feeling, walking around the room to get a feel for it.

"The limp will fix itself as time passes." Heimerdinger gave Vi a reassuring nod. "Once you get used to having my invention, you'll move around just as normally as you would have before!"

"If I would have had this thing before…" she replied, closing her eyes and tightening her fists. "… I could have jumped up on that stage. I could have taken that bullet, and Jayce wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Jayce, who had selflessly leapt up and protected Sona during her concert, had just gotten out of surgery early that morning. Though he would be fine in the long run, it would be a long time before he'd see any action again, according to the doctors' diagnoses. Vi blamed herself for letting Jayce get himself injured, regardless of his heroics. She figured that she should have been the one to take the shot; not so she could be the hero again, but simply because she cared about her friends that much.

* * *

Later that evening, Vi had made her way into the lobby, as instructed by her doctor. Due to her treatment and the brace that Professor Heimerdinger had given her, she was cleared to be released from hospital care. Piltover's Enforcer had been given her normal attire, which she was most pleased to see, and after signing the release forms at the front desk, started making her way outside.

Before she left, though, she was met by Caitlyn, who was very happy to see her up and about again, without the assistance of standard medical equipment. The sheriff was donning her classic police gear at the time, still being on duty for the day. As skimpy as the outfit was, it still had its functionality, whether that function was chasing down criminals or simply distracting male suspects before apprehending them.

With a big grin on her face, Vi walked up to her partner. "Lookin' good as usual, Cupcake!"

"I told you, don't call me that while I'm in uniform."

"And I told you, Cupcake… I'm not makin' any promises."

Caitlyn couldn't help but smile back and give her friend a hug. "It's good to have you back, Vi."

The enforcer squeezed the sheriff in a bear hug, then released her and, apologetically, helped straighten her uniform out again. "Heh, sorry. Got a little carried away there."

"It's quite alright, dear friend." Caitlyn said with a laugh.

Vi then spoke up again, her mood changing to a more serious tone. "So, any update regarding the assault?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "I'm guessing nobody's seen Jinx's sister yet."

"Nothing as of late, Vi… and we can't be sure if it even _is_ her sister we're dealing with. For all we know, it could just be some radical fanatic of hers or something."

"Damn…" Vi cursed and turned her back to Caitlyn. "It's just too convenient, though… seeing that other woman there."

"Now, I'm not one for ruling anything out… but your mind may have just been playing tricks on you then."

"I know what I saw!" Vi started to become defensive. "Even if it wasn't her, it's still too—"

As the two women spoke, another doctor had walked up to them, smiling and offering a handshake. "Sheriff, it's good to see you!"

Caitlyn took the man's hand in her own and returned his greeting. "You as well, doctor. Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, quite the opposite. Jayce is in tip-top shape after his surgery!" He nodded and placed his hands in his pockets. "Speaking of which, Miss Buvelle stopped by as well."

"Sona?" Vi looked over at her partner. "I thought she left for Demacia the day after the attack."

Skeptically, Caitlyn looked back over at the doctor. "Was she alright?"

"She seemed fine…" the doctor added. "She said she wanted to visit with Jayce, and thank him for saving her life before." He then looked down at his watch. "Oh, I've gotta run. It's nice to see you two!" He then waved goodbye as he walked off.

Caitlyn matched his wave, then waited for him to be out of eyesight before hurrying across the lobby, coming to almost a full sprint running through the hospital. Vi gave chase down the hallway, but could just barely keep up, due to not being used to her brace yet.

"Hey, _wait!"_ she shouted ahead, causing Caitlyn to stop in her tracks and turn around. "What's goin' on with you?!"

Caitlyn looked back at her partner. "He said that Sona _told him_ she wanted to see Jayce…"

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Sona's a mute! She doesn't speak to anyone!"

Vi's eyes widened. Now she knew what she meant. "Ah man…. Jayce!"

They both took off running at full speed again, not stopping until they reached the recovery room where Jayce has been. Not knowing what they would be met with, Caitlyn drew her sidearm, then threw the door open and burst inside, brandishing her weapon in front of her.

However, the two women were instead greeted by Jayce and Ezreal, both sitting peacefully by themselves in the room, seemingly having a normal conversation before the interruption.

"Uh, Cait?..." Jayce asked, blinking in confusion. "Something wrong?"

Caitlyn lowered her gun and searched the room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. "She's not here…"

"Then where could she—" Vi cut herself off in mid-sentence. She knew then exactly where she would have gone. "Son of a _BITCH!"_

"Wait, who's not here? What are you two going on about?" Jayce asked.

Not bothering with an explanation, Vi bolted out of the room, down the hallway and up the stairwell. Caitlyn followed quickly after, along with Ezreal, who silently assured Jayce that he'd find out what was up with the two females.

Vi was the first one up the stairs, leaving the other two in the dust behind her. Caitlyn and Ezreal eventually caught up to her, but what they saw left them all speechless.

They arrived at Jinx's hospital room. All of the security drones in the hall were completely destroyed.

Inside the room, Vi stood alone. The room itself was in shambles; the bed and shelves of tools were strewn about, the lights were broken, and the window was shattered. Outside the window, a zip line ran from the hospital, down to another building.

Vi gazed out the window, her fists clenched tightly. She punched the wall in front of her, causing even more damage to the room, and hurting herself in the process. She didn't feel the pain, though; the only thing she felt was anger, burning deep in her heart.

She looked down, watching the blood run down her knuckles for a moment, before turning to her comrades, telling them both what they already knew.

"Gone… They're both gone…"


	7. Chapter 4 - True Intentions

Piltover Police Department

Inside of the PPD's armory, Caitlyn and Vi discussed any possible strategies for hunting down Jinx and her sister, the latter of whom was previously unknown until a few days ago. Jinx had been taken from her hospital room only an hour ago now, and the two Piltover champions believed that it was only a matter of time before the two siblings would cause massive havoc across the entire city. They needed to work fast, but first they needed to find a lead; something, somewhere, that would tell them where to look for them.

Caitlyn was performing a functions check on her rifle, looking through the scope and making sure her weapon of choice was in prime working order. Vi, who had just finished fitting into her self-made robotic gauntlets, looked back over at her partner. "What's our plan of attack, then? It's getting dark by now… should we make, like, a curfew or something? So we can get people inside?"

"No. The citizens would get suspicious if we did that." Caitlyn replied, lowering her rifle and walking towards the ammunition containers. "The less the townspeople know, the better. We don't want to cause any mass panic."

"If we don't hurry up and catch these freaks, mass panic is exactly what we're gonna get!" Vi's frustration was becoming more evident. "Seriously, why don't we know where they are yet?!"

"We've got drones and officers on the lookout, all across the city. We're doing all we can for now…"

"Really? 'Cause it sure don't look like it from where I'm standing."

Caitlyn firmly placed her weapon on the counter in front of her, then whirled around and walked over to Vi, standing just inches from the other woman's face, despite being just a bit shorter than her.

"Are you questioning my abilities as sheriff, Vi?" she asked coldly.

"Take it as you want, Cupcake…" Vi replied, not even slightly intimidated by Caitlyn.

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed as she stared up at Vi. "Fine. Let's see you try to maintain peace throughout this city of ours, while making sure public decency is kept, the mayor stays out of our affairs, maintaining proper maintenance on city property, and preventing total chaos from erupting. Once you can do that, feel free to start talking shit."

The room felt an increased tenseness for the next few moments. No words were said, but the two officers simply stared each other down, as if daring the other to make the next remark. Suddenly, the silence was broken by a smaller voice.

"My, did I walk in at a bad time?"

The two women turned to face the source of the comment, and both saw the small, hairy yordle standing in the doorway, escorted by a security drone.

"Professor Heimerdinger…" Caitlyn started, giving Vi a harsh glare before turning her back on her. "Anything to report for our cause yet?"

"Actually, I do!" he responded gleefully. "I took the liberty of connecting the neuro-sensor mainframe of all the drones in the city to one singular database. Then, I rerouted their optic modules to display on this machine here."

Heimerdinger placed a large cube on the nearest table, and then switched the power on. A display screen lit up on the front of the box, showing the three what seemed like a visual of an empty street.

"There! Now, whatever the drones see, we see!" the professor exclaimed proudly.

"Great work as usual, professor." Caitlyn replied with a nod. "With this, we should be able to—"

Just as she spoke, two figures appeared on the screen, causing the three in the room to move closer in order to see. Though blurry and distorted, the figures both appeared female, with one dragging the other into a nearby building after kicking the door open.

"Oh dear me! That appears to be quite the struggle!" Heimerdinger stated. "Could those two be the women you're both searching for?"

"It's likely… though why would one be dragging the other around like that?" The sheriff scratched her chin in thought. "Either way, it looks like an abduction on our hands now."

"We ain't got time to waste then!" Vi said, clasping her giant fists together. "Where were they seen at?"

"Appears to be an abandoned store in—"

"You aren't going anywhere, Vi…" Caitlyn interrupted the professor, folding her arms in front of her.

"And why the hell not?!" the enforcer replied angrily.

"Do you not hear yourself? Your anger is starting to look like a liability."

"Liability?! That's bullshit and you know it!" Vi growled, getting in Caitlyn's face, her rage apparent in her expression.

"You're staying here, whether you like it or not." The sheriff remained unwavered by Vi's approach.

"Yeah? Just try an' stop me!"

With a rude gesture from her mighty gauntlets, Vi stormed off, leaving the other two champions in the armory on their own. Caitlyn only sighed and shook her head. She knew there was no stopping her partner, no matter what she said or did. The diminutive yordle looked up at the sheriff, a concerned expression on his furry face.

"Sheriff? Shouldn't you try to stop her?"

"There's nothing more I can do, professor…" she said, disappointingly. "I just hope she doesn't let her anger get the best of her. It could be the last thing she ever does…"

After a short ride on her motorcycle, Vi arrived at the building that they all had seen on the monitor back at PPD headquarters; an old, run-down department store of unknown kind. "What is it with criminals and abandoned buildings? Sheesh…" she said to herself as her jumped through a broken window, trying to create the least amount of noise as possible. Despite being abandoned, the old store was far from empty; large crates, mannequins covered in plastic sheets, and rotted junk littered the entire floor of the building. Upon reaching the back of the store, Vi saw thick plastic sheets hanging in the large door frames. Just reaching where they hung, she could hear voices on the other side, muffled from the distance. Slowly, she peeled the plastic back and made her way in.

Carefully maneuvering between towers of crates and piles of garbage, Vi followed the sounds of the voices, eventually getting to a point to where she could understand what they were saying. She stopped, and listened closely.

"Wha—Why did you bring me here?"

"Dear sister… I thought we could 'chat' for a bit."

Vi peeked around the corner of boxes she hid behind, and saw just one of the two women.

'_That's Jinx alright…'_ she muttered quietly to herself.

It wasn't at all what she had expected to see, though. Jinx, whom she thought would be busy causing chaos in the city, had both her ankles bound together, and her wrists were wrapped and attached to a chain that hung from the ceiling, suspending her a few inches off the floor. From where Vi was standing, the Loose Cannon looked more like a prisoner here than she did at the hospital.

Then, the other person came into view; it was definitely the same woman that Vi had seen that night of Sona's concert, right outside of the theatre. She had just let her blue hair down from her previous disguise, and she had changed into an outfit that more resembled the typical Zaun street-gang style. The taller of the two sisters casually walked over to Jinx, holding what seemed like a hunting knife in one hand.

"H-Hey! Come on! I-I was just wanting to be—" Jinx's voice shook as she pleaded. She was clearly afraid of her elder sister.

"Wanting to what? Be _me_?" her sister responded, dragging the cold steel of the knife against Jinx's bare thigh. "I actually have a purpose… a reason for doing what I do… You're just a mindless worm!"

Jinx shivered upon feeling the blade on her leg, despite it not drawing blood as of yet. Vi pulled herself back from her position, unable to believe what she was seeing. This whole time, she thought that the sisters would be working together. This was completely opposite from what everyone was thinking.

"You come to this city, claiming _my_ name as your own! You cause senseless amounts of destruction, and for what?! You're enjoyment?!" the sister's tantrum continued. "You… You're such a disappointment!"

"But… But Vex-!" Jinx struggled against her bindings. The younger sister then received a harsh smack across her face, leaving a thin trail of blood on her cheek. The older woman grinned wickedly, before running the blade once again across Jinx's leg, this time leaving a terrible wound on her thigh. Jinx cried out in pain, unable to move away from the knife cutting into her. Her warm blood ran down her leg, dripping onto the floor below her.

Her sister, Vex, chuckled darkly as she stepped away, amused by her younger sibling's mewling. She then reached into a nearby crate, pulling out a Hextech Revolver; the same kind used on the Fields of Justice during League matches.

"You like games, don't you?" she teased, opening the weapon's chamber and loading it. "Then let's play… How about, we guess which chamber has the bullet in it? That sounds fun, right?" A sadistic grin appeared on Vex's face as she walked up to her confined sister, pointing the gun directly at her temple. Jinx struggled again, but to no avail. She couldn't go anywhere, and she was at the mercy of her unforgiving older sister.

"A fitting end for trash like you…"

Before Vex could pull the trigger, though, a large wooden crate came flying at her direction, the box shattering upon impact with the woman. Vex laid on the floor, looking up with a primal rage in her eyes.

Vi stood over her target, clenching her giant knuckles together as she stared her down.

"Y'know, normally I'd be all for torturing Jinx… but you're takin' it a bit far, sweetheart."

The enforcer reached down, going to grab Vex's foot, but Jinx's sister kicked the hand away, and then planted a foot into Vi's chest before rolling backwards and back onto her feet. She then held up the revolver, firing six shots at Vi, who blocked the bullets with her gauntlets.

"Bilgewater Roulette with a fully-loaded gun? Jinx was right, you _are_ crazy!"

Vex dropped the revolver and began backing away from Vi, who was slowly making her ways towards her. The sister eventually bumped into another crate, blocking her way of escape.

"Now, I think two counts of attempted murder is, hm…" Vi began counting on her fingers as she approached the other woman. "… a _very _long time… Oh, and let's not forget kidnapping, either."

Vex only grinned in response, then reached into the crate and pulled out a bright orange handgun-shaped object, pointing it at Vi.

"… And what is that? A toy gun?" Vi stopped, taunting Vex.

Without a word, the older sister aimed the gun at a nearby crate and fired, a white-hot flare shooting forth and burning into the wood next to Vi. The enforcer shielded her eyes from the bright light, but could see just barely see Vex as she smiled and disappeared behind another stack of boxes. Vi turned and looked at the crate next to her, seeing the words 'Hexplosives' etched onto the side. Her eyes grew wide, and then took off running as fast as she could for the exit.

Meanwhile, outside the old store, Caitlyn and a squad of police gathered around outside, ready to storm the building and find out what was going on.

"Sheriff, any word on Vi yet?" one officer asked, his voice seeming concerned.

"No, nothing yet…" Caitlyn replied, her tone a bit more serious than usual. "… I do hope she's alright, though…"

Before they could move inside, however, a large explosion filled the store, blowing out all of the glass windows and knocking the police officers off of their feet. Caitlyn looked up in horror, thinking that her friend was still inside.

As the rest of the squad pulled themselves up to their feet, a figure emerged from the store's front doorway, wrapped in a thick blanket in order to walk through the flames. The police all raised their weapons warily, but quickly lowered them once they saw who it was.

Vi, pulling the blanket off of herself, let the fabric drop to the ground. Her face was blackened, covered in soot from the fire and gunpowder that filled the store. In her arms, she held Jinx, who was unconscious by the time they made it outside.

The enforcer brought Jinx over to Caitlyn, sighing heavily as she spoke.

"There's no one else in there now… but Jinx she medical attention, fast!"


End file.
